In U.S. Pat. No. 3,936,470 and Belg. Pat. No. 837,831 there are described a number of 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-ylmethyl)-1H-imidazoles and 1H-1,2,4-triazoles having antifungal and antibacterial properties. The compounds of this invention differ from the foregoing essentially by the substitution of the aryloxy-moiety with a piperazinyl group, substituted in the 4-position with an aliphatic group or a sulfonyl group. Other similar compounds are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,346. The compounds of this invention differ from the latter essentially by the nature of the Y-substituent on the piperazine nitrogen atom.